Killers Inc - SasuNaru
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Six Years ago Sasuke and Naruto were together until a violent incident turned deadly had Sasuke being sentenced to Juvenile Detention away from Naruto. After a murderous escape from a holding cell and six long years apart, Sasuke is finally coming back to reclaim what is his.
1. Prologue

Killers Inc.

The group of assassins stood facing their new leader. No one had seen this coming but they should have. To underestimate him would be their biggest mistake. All eyes watched him carefully before they all dropped to their knees before him. He had proved himself and he had shown them who the real leader was.

His eyes traveled over the group. A ragtag team of killers just waiting to be used. Gaara Subaku: a redhead with sadistic tendencies. Haku: a brunette with skills of a ninja. Suigetsu: an albino with a sword fetish. Kimimaro: a masochistic bone crusher and Sasori Akasuna: a redhead who likes to turn people into puppets.

He would have never thought that they would bow to him so easily but he had been wrong. He owned them now and they would follow his every command. Sasuke Uchiha stood proud before them, the decapitated head of Orochimaru dangling from his fingertips. He had literally cut the head off of the snake.

He dropped the head and it rolled across the ground to the blood pool of Kabuto, the sniveling apprentice of Orochimaru. A sneer spread across Sasuke's lips as he looked upon his new minions. This would be much easier now. He had scores to settle and he now had the means to settle them.

"Stand up and face me." He said coldly. The five stood up and faced him, awaiting his next words.

"We will be heading to Konoha City. There, we will take down the head of the city. The bitch will be sorry she ever messed with me. Tsunade Senju is the reason I can't go home again. She is the reason that my brother thinks that I am dead. She is the reason that I had to leave my beloved Naruto behind. She will Pay! Mark my words!" He said bitterly.

A gleam appeared in the assassins' eyes at taking on someone so powerful. It was high time that they got to make someone pay for someone else's suffering. Orochimaru had used them for his own sick reasons and made it hard to be excited about anything. Sasuke was using them too, yes. But he was giving them new purpose.

Sasuke smiled sadistically. He would get to see his brother again but it was a blonde haired male that kept him awake at night and burning with desire all the time. He would get his blonde back and pay a visit to Itachi. He had so much to do and now it all seemed possible.

The assassins loaded up into an armored truck and Sasuke climbed into the passenger. Gaara was driving. He and Sasuke were close like brothers. Only they understood each other. Gaara came from a home of abuse and older siblings who saw him as a demon and Sasuke came from a home of abuse where his father thought he was worthless because he wasn't his older brother Itachi.

Sasuke and Gaara had each other's backs. They could sleep peaceful knowing the other was watching over them. The rest of them were too unstable to trust. Sasuke would get what he could from them and then do away with them. Gaara would always be by his side and he could live with that.

He loaded his gun and checked the chamber. Gaara put the safety on his own and lay it on the seat by Sasuke. They looked at each other and nodded. It was an unspoken vow between each other. It meant that no matter what, they had each other's backs. Gaara pulled out of the underground parking garage and headed west.

Konoha was three days away from here by armored truck and the sun was going down. It was time to make tracks and get some miles underway. Sasuke had to have Naruto before it drove him completely insane. He kicked back in the seat and tried to sleep as the highway rocked him into a numb sense of comfort.


	2. Chapter 1

Killers Inc. Ch 1

Naruto sat at his desk trying to make sense of his student's ramblings. He had followed in Iruka's footsteps and became a teacher. He was reading his eighth grade classes book reports and he was having trouble making sense of anything that his student Konohomaru was talking about.

He was twenty-one years old and had graduated early. He had been such a screw up as a kid that no one expected him to succeed in making something of himself so young. He had shown them though. This was his first year teaching and he loved it. His students were awesome and he felt like he was getting through to them.

Six years ago, if anyone had said that he was going to end up in jail, you would have been right. He had been dating Sasuke Uchiha then. They had the kind of relationship that any TV show would love to get their hands on. There had been drugs and sex and most of all there had been violence.

It was the violence that ended the relationship. Not because Naruto had broken up with Sasuke but because Sasuke had been sentenced to juvenile detention and sent away from Konoha City. The head of corrections, Tsunade Senju had utterly ruined Naruto's life. Or at least that is how he used to see it.

He missed Sasuke and he still loved him but he had been forced to move on with his life by Iruka and his friends. It still made him shudder when he thought about Sasuke and the last time he had seen him. He had seen him on the news. Sasuke had broken out of his holding cell and escaped.

The escape had cost two guards their lives and several dispatchers had died before Sasuke fled Konoha City. There had been a manhunt for the murderous teen and they had come up with nothing. Naruto had been shocked for a bit but he had come to terms with Sasuke's behavior.

The guards had been bullshitting instead of watching the Uchiha. He had picked the lock on his cell and snuck up behind them. He had managed to get his hands on one of the guards' gun and shot them both point blank. He fired at the dispatchers as he made his way through the police station.

Naruto believed that the thought of juvenile detention was too much for him and that he had simply snapped under the fear. Nothing had ever scared Sasuke before so it was hard to think that that would do the trick, but Naruto had to make it okay somehow. He had to justify it in order to still love the wayward male.

There were nights that Naruto missed Sasuke so bad that a burning ache would develop in the pit of his stomach and his heart felt so heavy it could crush him. He coped by telling himself that this was for the best. Sasuke being gone was a good thing. It helped to a point but it always came down to him missing the boy all the more.

A lump formed in his throat as he wiped the tears off of his cheek. He hadn't realized that he was crying until the drops had hit the paper in front of him. He blotted the paper and hoped it wouldn't smudge too badly. He swallowed and sat back in his chair. Six years and the pain was as fresh as the day he lost him.

He had gone to Itachi a couple of years back to see if he had heard anything from his brother. Itachi had been a bit upset that Naruto was still hung up on his wayward brother. He told Naruto the best thing he could do was to find someone else to love and forget about Sasuke. Naruto wished he could.

Sasuke was the first boy he had ever kissed and the first boy he had ever had sex with. He had also been the first boy he had done drugs with and the first boy he had gotten into a violent fight with that turned into violent sex. Sasuke owned him, heart and soul. He had a couple of offers and he would have taken them if he didn't see Sasuke everywhere.

It was so bad that there were times he thought he heard the raven. He would look around and hope but it would always end with tears and glass of some strong alcohol to calm him down. After Sasuke was gone, Naruto would go out and get wasted and have one-night stands with guys to kill the pain.

It never worked. He felt empty and dirty afterwards and nothing would ever make him truly happy again. He rubbed his face and stood up. It was time for a glass of scotch. Forget the glass, he would take the bottle. It was going to be another long and painful lonely night.

Iruka called him a bit before he would be going to bed to ask him to come to dinner at his and Kakashi's house on Saturday. He accepted and wished somehow that he would be dead by then. Death would be so much better than this never-ending hurt in his heart. He wondered if Sasuke was out there somewhere feeling the same way he was.

He wished that Sasuke had somehow contacted him and he could have left with him. There were too many regrets and too many wishes. All it ever did was tear him apart and make him wish he could grow a pair and take his own life. If he weren't a teacher, he would have nothing tying him down to this life that would never be worth anything.

He heard a knock on his door and cursed. Who could be here in his time of sorrow? He opened the door and there stood Kiba looking like a Cheshire cat. Kiba held up a couple of DVD's and Naruto snorted. This is what he needed, a distraction. Kiba always seemed to know when Naruto was feeling his worst.

"You aren't thinking about _him_ again, are you?" Kiba asked noticing the bottle of Scotch in his hand.

"How do you do that? You always seem to know." Naruto said. Kiba nodded and hugged his friend.

It killed him to see Naruto like this. He hadn't known Sasuke but he had heard all the details of their relationship and he was kind of glad that the Uchiha wasn't here. However, Naruto seemed to spiral out of control ever so often and Kiba had to pick up the pieces.

"It is easy to read you. He was the most important to you but also the most toxic." Kiba said with a raise of his eyebrow.

Naruto nodded sadly. He was unfortunately an open book. He wore his heart on his sleeve and his heart was broken. It probably always would be until he couldn't take it anymore and he would take his own life. It was the only way he could ever get relief. He had to find a way to cope until then.


	3. Chapter 2

Killers Inc. Ch 2

They were on their last day of the trip and Konoha City was only about a hundred and fifty miles away. Sasuke could feel the giddiness building in his stomach at the thought of holding Naruto in his arms again. First the bitch had to die but soon, he would be complete again.

He was driving and Gaara was sleeping next to him. He had met Gaara at Orochimaru's underground facility. He didn't really know what to call it. It consisted of a lab for the snake's weird experiments and a dojo where everyone was trained for self-defense and combat. It served as a hideout and shelter from the wind and rain and some of them had even called it home.

Sasuke had met Suigetsu on the streets and after a bit of a tussle where he clearly won, the albino told him that he could show him a place to take out all of that aggression. That is how he met Orochimaru. The snake had been pissed having someone brought into his hideout and Suigetsu had been punished severely for it, but Sasuke had ended up being Orochimaru's favorite.

That was what got the snake killed. He trusted Sasuke a little too much. He had made it easy and Sasuke had deemed him a pitiful excuse for a leader. Sasuke trusted no one. Maybe Gaara, but he wouldn't go so far as to think that the murderous redhead would never turn on him.

Gaara was easy to be around. He didn't talk about nonsense and he didn't annoy Sasuke. In fact when Sasuke met Gaara, the redhead had only said one word to him. He had told him to "move" and Sasuke had sneered. The redhead's cold glare was the only thing that Sasuke had seen before he was roughly put out.

He had learned that Gaara was not friendly by any means. The redhead was there for the sole purpose of killing whomever got in his way. Sasuke didn't really want to be the one to **get** in Gaara's way. Suigetsu had shown everyone how temperamental Sasuke could be.

The albino babbled too much, bragged too much and loved to hang on Sasuke as he did it like they were the best of friends. One evening during their nightly meal, Suigetsu sauntered over and plunked an arm down on Sasuke's shoulder as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Because he introduced Sasuke to Orochimaru it was as though they were best buds now.

Sasuke didn't think so. He spun around and put Suigetsu on the floor with a boot in his throat. He leered down over the albino and added pressure to the boot over the trachea. Suigetsu was turning a bit blue but Sasuke never let up. He only smirked down at the boy who had thought he could get away with screwing with Sasuke.

"Do not presume that you can touch me. Do not presume that we are friends and do not presume that I won't kill you for breathing my air." Sasuke said coldly.

He released the albino and went back to his meal. He sat alone at a far table away from everyone. A moment later the redhead got up and moved to his table. He sat across from the Uchiha and looked into his eyes. Now it seemed that the redhead had a bit of respect for him.

"I misjudged you. I thought you were going to be one of those sniveling pushovers like him or that one over there." Gaara said pointing to Suigetsu and Haku.

"I don't give much of a rats ass what you think of me. I'm not here to win any prizes or make friends. I am here to learn how to kill more efficiently and then I will be moving on." Sasuke said. Gaara scoffed.

"You think that once you join here that you can just walk away?" Gaara asked looking at Sasuke as if he were talking nonsense.

"I will leave here when I am ready. No one will stand in my way." Sasuke said.

"Good luck with that. Orochimaru will never let you leave." Gaara said giving Sasuke a cold glare.

"When I am done here, even Orochimaru won't be able to stop me." Sasuke said returning the glare.

It went that way for a long time. Gaara sitting with Sasuke and the two of them talking about plans for the future. Gaara had no plans because he didn't believe for a moment that he would ever escape Orochimaru. Sasuke kept firm his vow to leave when he had learned all he could from the snake.

Three years later, Sasuke was Orochimaru's pet. Sasuke acted as though he enjoyed it and walked around with a chip on his shoulder and a dildo up his ass. Everyone swore that Sasuke was no better than Kabuto. Little did they know that Sasuke was planning. He was making his way into the snake's head and into his heart by crawling into the snake's bed.

It disgusted him, but he hid it well. Kabuto had come to hate Sasuke and often tried to harm him. Sasuke had become well aware of Kabuto's antics and was always able to counteract the silver haired males attacks. Orochimaru had even punished Kabuto on a couple of occasions proving just how much he favored Sasuke.

Those nights, wrapped in the snakes arms and spewing forth the words I love you and wishing he could set himself on fire to kill the feeling of the snake's ministrations, made him work harder to control his anger. He had learned to put a smile on his face while he was putting a knife in someone's heart.

It wasn't until he broke down one night after a romp with the snake that Gaara saw through his cold exterior. He knew then that all of Sasuke's arrogance was an act. He knew then that Sasuke was up to something big. He had held Sasuke in his arms and let Sasuke soak his shirt with his tears.

Gaara told him that if ever he needed him after one of those sessions that all he had to do was come to his room and he would be there for him. It happened on several occasions. He tried to keep his cold demeanor and do what he had to do, but every time he slept with the snake, Naruto's beautiful face would come to him with a vengeance.

It was the blonde hair and blue eyes that made him break down. One night he finally told Gaara why he kept breaking down. He told him all about his beautiful blond back home and how he would give anything and everything to have him back. Gaara was a bit surprised that Sasuke was that in love with someone.

He didn't think that Sasuke knew how to love. It was pretty clear that the raven in his arms and in his bed knew exactly how to love. It was making a hell of a lot more sense now too. The raven had a broken heart and he was working hard to be all that he could be to get back the one thing that he couldn't live without.

It was then that Gaara vowed to help Sasuke. He would fight by his side until the end to see that Sasuke got his lover back and that the hollow look disappeared. Sasuke had begun to trust Gaara. He had learned that in the life he led, you had to trust at least one person. He trusted that Gaara would keep his word but he had to be reasonable and keep in mind that Gaara was a killer as well.

His thoughts were put aside as the city limit sign of Konoha City came into View. Naruto was so close now and he would have his lover in his arms and he would never let him go. Gaara straightened up in his seat and checked his gun. He looked at Sasuke and for the first time, Sasuke smiled a genuine smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Killers Inc. Ch 3

Naruto woke the next morning with a slight hang over. He knew better then to drink straight from the bottle. That usually led to drinking the whole thing. Kiba was no help in that department. As a matter of fact, he needed to see if the brunette was still alive. Kiba had decided to drink with Naruto and the brunette had never been able to hold his alcohol.

Naruto had to smile as he walked into his living room to see the said brunette face down on the couch with his arm in an awkward position. He was going to feel that when he woke up. Naruto left to go find the aspirin and take a shower. He smelled of sweat and scotch and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

After he took what seemed like an eternity long shower he dressed and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. His best friend strolled into the kitchen looking like something had kicked his ass. That thing had been Naruto's couch. Kiba grimaced as he stretched his arm out in front of him.

"Seriously Naruto, you need a couch that doesn't feel like you're sleeping on asphalt." Kiba groaned.

Naruto patted his poor disgruntled friend and handed him the aspirin which he took gratefully. Naruto poured two cups of coffee and sat at the table. Kiba sat ungracefully in a chair and almost yelped when he went to lay on his arms. His muscles protested with every move he made.

"Yeah, sorry bout that. I don't really use it much so I never noticed how hard it was." Naruto said. Kiba waved it off and smiled only to grimace again, making Naruto laugh.

Kiba left after a couple hours and a half a dozen cups of coffee to get his head on right. He most likely went home to get some proper sleep and listen to his boyfriend drill it into his head that alcohol was evil and he should know better. Naruto didn't envy the boy at the moment.

After rinsing the cups and cleaning up the coffee maker he was about to get to work finishing his grading so Monday he could get his students reactions to their grades. A knock sounded on his door and he cursed. Who could be here now and why? He never got visitors unless it was Kiba and he had just left.

Opening the door, Naruto got the shock of his life when standing before him was an older version of Sasuke. He had grown taller and his muscles were more defined. The babyish look he carried was long gone and now the chiseled features of prominent man was visible. The eyes were colder than they had ever been before and the smirk was cockier.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He shook his head to see if his vision cleared and when he couldn't make the vision fade, he dropped to the floor and bowed his head. Sobs wracked his body as strong arms took him in. His head found a strong wall of muscle as his head lay against Sasuke's chest.

The strong hands on his back held him close and firm. Nothing like the awkward fifteen-year-old boy he had been. No now he was a man and Naruto could feel it all. He could feel the strength and experience in the hands on his back and the chest he lie against. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and the hard chiseled abs could be felt through the thin blue button up shirt he wore.

The scent of man filled Naruto's nostrils and it comforted him. He remembered the scent of Sasuke and now it was just more defined. It was a scent that was all Sasuke. Naruto could feel himself being pulled up to his feet and then lifted bridal style and carried into his apartment.

The couch hit his back and Sasuke was leaning over him. His lips found Naruto's and Naruto didn't resist. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and tangled his fingers in the black hair that he had missed so much. It was a bit longer and spikier but still Sasuke nonetheless.

A hand found its way up his shirt and he was back in the past as he and Sasuke would engage in a heated make out session and Sasuke would slide his hand up his shirt to toy with his sensitive nipples. Now a nipple was tweaked and Naruto was moaning and arching up into the hand.

Sasuke smirked as he listened to the noises his love could make. It sent heat to his groin as he listened to the deeper voice of his now mature love. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hand ran down to his torso and slipped beneath the waistband of his pants. He had been so lost without Sasuke and had given up sex almost eight months ago because no one compared.

Now Sasuke was here and he was doing things to Naruto that Naruto had forgotten he could feel. Sasuke was the only one who could ever make him feel this way. A moment later Naruto was being stripped of his pants and boxers, he was pulled forward and his shirt tossed to the floor.

The last time he and Sasuke had made love, they had been fifteen and even though they had done it a lot it was still teenaged sex that could at times be awkward. Sasuke showed no signs of that awkwardness now. He was graceful and smooth. Naruto was impressed by everything that Sasuke did.

It didn't take long for Naruto to return the favor and undress Sasuke. Sasuke let out a long groan as Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke's abdomen. Their erections were painfully hard and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He let out a wanton moan looked at Sasuke's manhood.

"Sasuke, please take me. I can't wait anymore. Six years is too damn long." Naruto whispered.

The look on Naruto's face must have damn near killed Sasuke because with lightning speed he was on top of Naruto and positioning. Without any thought of consequence, Sasuke thrust into Naruto. Naruto screamed and bit his lip until it bled. He drug his nails down Sasuke's back drawing blood.

Sasuke thrust harder and harder until Naruto was having trouble breathing. After a time the pain turned to pleasure and Naruto was clinging to Sasuke's back. Sasuke hit his sweet spot dead on and Naruto came hard with a scream of Sasuke's name. Sasuke pressed himself in to the hilt and held on for dear life as he exploded into Naruto.

The two stayed clinging together as if their lives depended on it. Naruto couldn't let go for the fear that Sasuke would be an apparition. Sasuke couldn't let go because he was afraid that Naruto would remember that he had killed people when he left six years ago and suddenly decide to hate the Uchiha.

After a while, arms and hands began to relax. Naruto lay down on the couch and pulled lightly on sasuke to follow. Sasuke obliged and wrapped his arms around Naruto's back as he lay on top of Naruto. He let his head lay on Naruto's chest and listened to the rapid beat of Naruto's heart.

Back when they were fifteen this is how they would end up. After sex they would lay down and Sasuke would lay on top of Naruto like a blanket and lay his head over his heart. He loved to fall asleep to the sound of the rapid beating. Now here they were six years later and at least that much hadn't changed.

They drifted in and out of sleep and neither could stay asleep for long. It was too hard to think that they might wake up without the other. Six years had kept them from being together and circumstances surrounding the Uchiha's escape would keep Sasuke from staying. Naruto knew this.

He also knew that he was going to have to talk to Sasuke at some point. They couldn't live on the sex alone and never discuss the passage of six years. Sasuke had changed and Naruto could see that that change wasn't for the better. Naruto said he could always read a book In Sasuke's eyes. Now he could read a novel and it told of great sacrifice and heartlessness. Those were a bad combination.

Hours seemed to pass as they untangled themselves and sat up to look at each other properly. They stared at each other for an eternity as they took in the looks of the other. Six years had chased away the scared teenaged anxieties. Now the maturity could be seen overlaying the boyish features.

"Sasuke, where have you been for six years?" Naruto asked. Sasuke let out a long breath.

"Working my way back to you." He said and reached out to run his fingers through the messy blonde spikes. Naruto looked incredulously at Sasuke.

"You never gave up on me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke snorted.

"Hell, no. Everything I have done in my past is to get back here to you. It took a long time, but it was worth every day and every sacrifice made to be here with you now." Sasuke said looking into bright blue orbs.

Naruto jumped into Sasuke's lap and held onto the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke was all too ready to receive him and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto knew that Sasuke hadn't been an angel when he left and he couldn't help but wonder who else had gotten in Sasuke's way in the last six years. Yes, they definitely would need to talk but it wouldn't hurt to pretend that everything as perfect right now.


	5. Chapter 4

Killers Inc. Ch 4

Naruto woke the next day and sat up. His whole body was sore from the three times that he and Sasuke had made love. He wasn't complaining but they really did need to fill in the gaps of the last six years. He stood and stumbled his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself he stepped into the shower to try and wash away some of the sin he had indulged in.

He was about ten minutes into the shower when Sasuke joined him. He had forgotten how built and sexy Sasuke had gotten in the last six years. The solid wall of muscle pressed itself against his back and he leaned into it. Having Sasuke back had somehow filled the void that lay in his chest but caused worry to lodge itself in his mind.

They finished the shower with nothing more than a few kisses and hugs and stepped out to dry off and dress. Once finished they made their way to the kitchen where Sasuke made Naruto sit down while he made breakfast and some coffee. Naruto was grateful. His back and ass were still quite sore and every move made him want to curse.

"So where have you been over the last six years?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked. It was that time already.

"Here and there. I never stay in one place too long. I have made a few enemies and it is hard to stay put when you are being hunted." Sasuke said. His back was to Naruto so he didn't see the disapproving look he was getting from his blonde.

"Was it necessary to make those enemies?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped moving and Naruto could see him tense a bit.

"For me to come back here to you, yeah it was." Sasuke said and went back to cooking.

"So why didn't you call me after you left town?" Naruto asked. Sasuke bowed his head.

"I needed you to get on with your life. I thought you would clean up your act without me around and get married and settle down, have a couple of kids: the whole nine yards." Sasuke said.

"How did you know that I hadn't?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked.

"I knew that if I couldn't get over you then there was no way you could get over me. We were made for each other." Sasuke said and set a plate in front of Naruto.

Naruto smiled in spite of the situation. He picked up his fork and ate heartily. Sasuke joined him at the table and eyed the blonde. Time had changed the baby face into chiseled and full features. The lips were still plump but fuller and more masculine. The curve of his face had changed to a harder jaw line instead of round.

The eyes held a hint of childishness but they held a lot more sorrow than anything. Sasuke's chest clenched at the fact that he was the one to cause that sorrow. Naruto's hair was a bit shorter and a bit spikier. The lines on his face weren't as prominent as they had been in their youth the bristles on his chin gave away the years passed.

His shoulders were broader and his height had skyrocketed. His thighs were built and not puny and his arms were well toned. The tummy he used to have that was baby soft had turned to chiseled abs and the skin was still as soft as Sasuke remembered it. Naruto was the same yet different. As he must be to Naruto.

Naruto had so many questions. He wanted to know what Sasuke's intentions were involving him. He had wanted for him to come back for so long and now that he had, he was unsure of where they stood. He knew that Sasuke loved him and he loved Sasuke. The problem was did they love each other enough to stay together this time.

"So what will happen now that you are here?" Naruto asked. It wasn't quite the question he had in mind but he had to know what Sasuke was planning.

"Its better if you don't ask questions unless they pertain to you and me." Sasuke said. Naruto's heart dropped a bit. That could only mean that Sasuke was going to do something that Naruto wouldn't be pleased with.

"Okay, then what are your intentions with me? You are wanted here for murder and you can't stay so where does that leave us?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scowled as he looked at the blonde. That was a really good question although he had planned to take Naruto and leave this place. Now he wondered if it would be as easy as he had first thought.

"What would you say if I asked you to come with me and leave here?" Sasuke asked countering the blonde's answer.

Naruto's eyes widened as he thought about what sasuke was proposing. He would have to leave everything he knew and loved behind in this town. Would he be able to do that? The only other option was losing Sasuke once again and he didn't know if his heart or sanity could take it.

"I would have to quit teaching. I would have to commit myself to living on the run with you, am I right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned his head and looked away from the blonde to ponder the question. Yes he was on the run and nowhere was safe for too long. Sasuke had made it that way and he wondered how fair it would be to make Naruto take up that kind of life with him. He turned back to Naruto and sighed.

"Yes, you would have to give up your life as you know it. I am so sorry Naruto. I hadn't thought of anything but getting back to you to take you with me and now here we are and I am now seeing the consequences behind that action." Sasuke said and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

" I love you, Sasuke. If I do this, it is because I want to and I am not sure that I can live without you anymore. This past six years has been hell for me." Naruto said a bit sadly.

Sasuke was out of his seat and next to Naruto in a second. He pulled Naruto out of his seat and into his arms. Naruto was all too happy to be held by him. He loved the feel of Sasuke's strong arms around him. He lay his head on Sasuke's shoulder and wondered if he could ever live without this again.

In that moment it was clear to him that he couldn't. Sasuke was his everything just as he had been at fifteen. Nothing had changed except their appearance somewhat. Naruto shuddered and let out the pent up sob that was threatening to break free.

Sasuke pulled away to look at him and wondered what had caused it. The situation was grim at best. His eyes were wide as he saw the anguish in those big blue eyes. Naruto hung his head to hide from the stare and Sasuke took him back into his arms and held him as he cried for all he was worth.

"Naruto, I am sorry for the pain I am causing you. I shouldn't have come back." Sasuke said.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly, afraid the Uchiha would pull away and abandon him again. Sasuke felt the motion and held Naruto tighter as well. Letting the blonde go would be hard and he didn't think he had it in him to do it.

"Sasuke, you have no idea how happy I am that you came back. I have missed you so much. I am sad that I will have to give up my life but if it is for you, for us, then I can do it." Naruto said thickly.

Sasuke gasped. He hadn't realized that Naruto loved him that much but he was sure glad that he did. It made him smile and feel like he was finally complete. His blonde wanted him and that was all that mattered to him.


	6. Chapter 5

Killers Inc. Ch 5

Sasuke's cell phone rang and Naruto could tell that whomever he was talking to was from his life of destruction and it made him a bit uncomfortable. The clipped responses to the other person told Naruto that Sasuke didn't trust them all that much but tolerated them. After another moment on the line Sasuke hung up.

He turned to Naruto and gave him a blank stare. Naruto could tell that something was about to happen and it scared him. Sasuke reached over and grabbed the back of Naruto's head. He pulled him in for a kiss, released him and then stood up. Placing his hands in his pockets he looked at the floor searching for the words.

"Naruto, I have to go for a bit. I will be back for you though. In that time, I want you to decide how important I am to you and what you are willing to do for us. I won't force you to go with me but I know that I can't take another six years without you. I need to know if you can or not. Don't answer me now. Just think about it." Sasuke said and headed for the door.

"Sasuke, wait. Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Naruto asked in a panic. Sasuke bit his lip.

"Naruto, it's best if you don't ask. I will be back by sun down." He said and with that he was gone. Naruto had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He began thinking about what life would be like without Sasuke in it. Sasuke was a wanted criminal with no future. He would be sentenced to death if they ever caught him. Naruto wondered if he could live a life on the run and in hiding just to be with his love. He knew that he couldn't live like he was.

He had to put all of his ducks in a row and the only one to help him do that was Iruka. He grabbed his keys and locked his apartment. Driving to Iruka's and Kakashi's he felt as though the wind was being knocked out of him with each passing mile. He loved them with all of his heart but Sasuke was his everything.

Iruka answered the door as soon as Naruto knocked. It always amazed him that Iruka seemed to know when he was there. Iruka looked him over and noticed the look of distress in his eyes. He waved Naruto in and sat him down at the kitchen table. Iruka was a worrier. He always had been.

"Naruto, what brings you here? Are you hurt? Did something happen? Are you sick?" Iruka asked placing his hand on Naruto's forehead as if he were five. Naruto took the hand in his and then looked at his adoptive father with a smile.

"Iruka, what would you do for Kakashi? If he were in trouble and needed you because no one else in the world could do it for him, would you stand by him?" Naruto asked. Iruka looked a bit alarmed but he was thinking about it.

"I love Kakashi, Naruto. I don't know what you mean by trouble but if he were in some kind, then yes I would stand by him. He and I understand each other better than anyone else ever could. Its what makes loving each other worth it." Iruka said. Naruto smiled as a weight was lifted.

"Thanks, Iruka. I should get back home. Sorry to just show up unannounced. I just needed to know that my decisions are valid." Naruto said. He got up and kissed Iruka on the cheek and walked out to his car.

Iruka sat down in a chair and wondered just what this conversation had been about. What did Naruto mean by his decisions being valid. With a shake of his head he set about getting lunch ready for him and Kakashi. He would worry about his son's weirdness later. Kakashi would be home anytime now and they would have lunch and make love before Kakashi returned to work.

Naruto returned to his apartment. He called up the school and told them that he would be needing some personal time. The school was sad to hear that he would be gone for a while but they would have a substitute in his place. He couldn't leave his kids hanging. He wrote a quick letter to Kiba and one to Iruka and Kakashi. He would mail them when he was ready to leave.

He set about closing out his checking and savings accounts and shredding his credit cards. He took out his cell phone and smashed it into a million tiny pieces. No one would be able to find him if he didn't leave a trail. Sasuke's freedom meant the world to him and if he was going to run with him, he would protect him at all cost.

He set about packing things that were important to go to Iruka's and Kakashi's. Everything else could be sold or thrown out for all he cared. After packing up pictures, books, and mementos, he set about packing clothes that he would need and whatever else he could fit into one bag. He knew that if they had to move fast that taking multiple things would slow them down.

He packed up the kitchen of his mothers dishes and put a note on the boxes for Iruka. Once done he sat down on the couch and waited for Sasuke to return. He turned on the television and tried to watch anything to keep his giddiness in check. He must have looked at the clock a thousand times before he finally fell asleep on the couch.

He awoke a couple of hours later and noticed that the sun was still up but only barely. Sasuke said he would return at sundown. He wondered what Sasuke was doing and to whom. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but wonder who was Sasuke's latest victim. When Sasuke had left he had hated just about anyone in the justice department.

The judge and the lawyers and Tsunade Senju of course, as she was the swing vote that sent him to Juvenile detention. She was what broke them apart and caused the suffering of the last six years. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was going after Tsunade. She was the one that caused Sasuke to act out so desperately that led to the deaths of six people when he escaped.

Naruto didn't know how to feel about this. Yes Tsunade was a hard core bitch and she destroyed any chance of them being together over the last six years but did she deserve to die? He couldn't say. Sasuke obviously thought so and he was out there right now having killed or attempting to kill her.

Was there love worth keeping quiet? Did he have it in him to call the police and stop Sasuke? Yes their love was worth it and no he didn't have it in him to call the police. If he was going to live Sasuke's life, he was going to have to get used to this part of it. He didn't know if he ever would but if Sasuke was with him then he could do it.


	7. Chapter 6

Killers Inc. Ch 6

Sasuke and Gaara moved along the outside of the Justice building. On the top floor was Tsunade's office. He had found out that she had been promoted to chief Justice and he was seething even more. She would pay for his suffering and making him steer clear of Naruto for six excruciatingly long years.

Gaara decoded the door to the building using a hand held decode device. The door buzzed and popped open. Weapons in hand they slipped inside and up the stairwell. Using the elevator would be too risky and the cameras would give them away. At the top of the stairs Gaara pulled out a disrupter.

Breaking into the electrical box at the top of the stairs he found the camera feed and placed the disrupter cables to it. The cameras on the top floor were now nothing but static. They stepped through the door of the stairwell and into the main hall. At the end of the hall a big oak door read Tsunade Senju, Chief Justice. With a sneer Sasuke moved to the door. Gaara decoded the door and the door buzzed. They slipped inside and came face to face with their target.

"Hello Tsunade, Remember me?" Sasuke said as he pulled out a silencer. Her eyes were wide but not in recognition.

"You sentenced me to Juvenile detention six years ago and ruined my life. Now I am going to ruin yours." He said with all the hatred he could muster.

Recognition flashed in her eyes a moment before blood and brain matter splattered the wall behind her. She slumped forward onto her desk and her blonde hair was dark red with blood. Sasuke smiled for a moment as he took in his justice. Gaara tapped his shoulder and they made their way out of the building.

Outside the air felt light as they headed to the truck. Haku and Kimimaro sat waiting for them to return as Sasori and Suigetsu scouted the area for any threat. Gaara climbed into the drivers side of the truck as Sasuke slid into the passenger side. Haku and Kimimaro climbed in back just as Sasori and Suigetsu returned.

They drove out of the alleyway and made their way to a rundown motel. Sasuke ordered them to wait for him as he climbed into a stolen car and made his way towards Naruto's apartment. He hoped his little blonde would come with him but he would respect him and let him go if that is what he wanted.

He had it all planned out what he would do if Naruto refused. He would take his own life and turn the team over to Gaara. He would be free of the suffering then. As he pulled into Naruto's apartment building parking lot he took a few moments to get his courage up to go inside. Rejection equals heartbreak and heartbreak equals death.

He walked to the door with a heavy heart and knocked lightly. A moment later the door was flung open and Naruto was in his arms. He kissed his blonde deeply and moved them inside. He kicked the door shut as he moved them to the couch and toppled them onto it. Naruto was on his lap and pressing hard against him.

"Did you miss me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto huffed trying to catch his breath.

"Of course I did. You were gone for six years and then you were here for two days and then you left to go after Tsunade and I was worried I wouldn't see you again." Naruto said with a cute pout. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"How did you know that I was going after Tsunade?" He asked looking Naruto in the eye.

"She was the reason you had to escape the holding cell and the reason that you killed six people when you left. She is also the reason you and I haven't been together in six years. She is the cause of all of our pain." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and held his blonde for a while. Naruto was smart and Sasuke should have seen it. Naruto lay against his chest and it comforted Sasuke to no end to feel the blonde's heartbeat against his own. Sasuke let his eyes wander around the apartment. Little things began coming to him.

All of the pictures had been removed. All of the shelves were empty and the place was littered with boxes. Sasuke's heart was soaring as he took in what that meant. Naruto was coming with him and he had been packing up while sasuke was gone. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back into his eyes.

"Are you sure, Naruto? You really want to come with me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke. I can't live my life without you. I will die if I have to. This is the only way I will ever be happy." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled at his blonde and kissed him.

They made love and then took a shower. As Naruto was dressing, Sasuke was running his hands all over Naruto's body. Hearing Naruto giggle was music to Sasuke's ears. Six years without that sound will drive any man insane. Finally he let Naruto finish dressing and rounded up Naruto's bag and his own.

They got into Naruto's car and drove to the motel. Naruto took the plates and the registration and put them in the truck for disposal later. He met Haku and Kimimaro as they came out of the motel. Gaara helped him into the truck as Sasuke rounded up Sasori and Suigetsu.

They pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road. Naruto sat up front between Gaara and Sasuke. They were putting this town and everything it represented behind them. Naruto actually felt liberated as he looked at Sasuke. They were finally together again and nothing would stop them from being lovers for the rest of their lives.

Konoha City was nothing but a memory as they left it behind. The truck hummed along as they made their way to another life. Sasuke knew it would be a bumpy road but he had Naruto to cushion the blows. Naruto's head lay on his shoulder as the blonde slumbered against him. The sun might be down but his sunshine was right here beside him.


	8. Epilogue

Killers Inc. Epilogue

~Two Months Later~

Sasuke and Naruto had settled down in a small village about six hundred miles from Tokyo. (Just a wild guess) They had taken odd jobs and rented a small house. It was perfect for the two of them. Naruto was happy. He didn't feel as though his life was empty and Sasuke had vowed that he wouldn't kill anyone as long as they didn't try to stop them from being together.

Sasuke had taken out Tsunade who had been his main goal. He had been an assassin for higher and he had left a lot of dead people in his wake. Those days were over now. All that mattered was the blonde next to him on the couch. Naruto had taken a job in a ramen shop and Sasuke had taken on being a patrolman.

The team had disbanded after they came to the village and none of them were too sad about it. Sasuke knew that they were just a call away if he needed them. Gaara had settled down in the village with a boy named Sai. Kimimaro had settled in a neighboring village with a guy named Juugo and Haku had met a guy named Zabuza.

Sasori had joined an organization of assassins and was out of reach now. Suigetsu had taken off on some quest to find legendary swords. Sasuke was okay with that. He had Naruto and that was all that mattered. It could happen that someone could get wind of their identities and they would have to move on.

He only hoped that it would be a while. Naruto and he were finally happy. They had made some friends here in this village and were doing the couple thing of having couples over for dinner or going out for drinks with the other guys. Sasuke had sent a post card to his brother with no return address.

He had told him that he was okay and that he had done all that he had for the love of his life. He apologized for the way he and Itachi had been cheated of their relationship. If things had been different he would have loved to be the sidekick his brother had always wanted.

The television show ended and Sasuke flipped the TV off button on the remote. As the screen went dark, he looked into Naruto's eyes. The blue eyes were filled with tears. Sasuke looked worriedly at his lover. What was going o in that head of his and why would it make him cry?

"Naruto, What's wrong?" Sasuke asked reaching out to take the blonde into his arms.

"Nothing, I am just so happy. I haven't been happy in so long. I almost forgot what it felt like." The blonde sniffled.

Sasuke chuckled and held the blonde to his chest. Yes he was happy too. It had been a long time coming and they deserved this. Sasuke kissed the blonde hair and wiped the tears off of his lover's face. He would give Naruto the world. The blonde snuggled close to Sasuke and lay his head on the raven's shoulder.

"I know the feeling, dobe. I have been running for so long that I didn't remember what it felt like to call someplace home. Everywhere that I was; was temporary. I couldn't settle down anywhere that you weren't." Sasuke said staring off into space.

"I was so lonely. I couldn't drink enough alcohol to kill your ghost. My friends and my family, not even my students could fill the void you left." Naruto said with pain in his voice.

"I never stopped making my way back to you. I trained hard and long to make sure that I could take out anyone who came between you and me. You are and always will be my reason for living." Sasuke said and Naruto leaned up to kiss him.

Sasuke kissed back eagerly. Every kiss and every touch felt like it did when they were teenagers. It set him on fire and burned him to his very soul. They had always been a passionate couple and the fire was still a roaring inferno between them. Separation and murder couldn't even keep it from dying.

Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's body. He pressed his hand here and nipped on bare skin there. It didn't take long for them to get naked and each other's body was the other's playground. Soft kisses and touches drove each other closer to the edge. Sasuke grabbed the lube from the end table where they had conveniently left it the last time they made love.

He lubed up his fingers and went to work stretching Naruto open. Naruto called out to the heavens as Sasuke assaulted his sweet spot. When he deemed the blonde stretched enough, Sasuke lubed up his shaft and positioned himself. In a single thrust he was seated all the way inside of Naruto.

Naruto only cried out in pain for a matter of a second before Sasuke wrapped his hand around the blonde's leaking shaft and began to pump him. He began thrusting into Naruto and Naruto arched his back in pleasure. His prostate was electrified as the bundle of nerves was rubbed continuously.

He felt like a firecracker about to go off and he tried to hold it but Sasuke did wonders to his body that always set him off early. He could never contain it and it always made him blush in embarrassment. Sasuke thought it was cute but Naruto was mortified. He would always try to keep from looking at Sasuke when he came but he couldn't help himself.

He erupted onto Sasuke's hand and his stomach with a shout of Sasuke's name. Sasuke pounded into the tight heat and the contracting muscle around him set him over the edge a moment later. He looked into the dark orbs and felt himself be pulled in by the magnetism of Sasuke. He loved this man and he would die if they ever became separated again.

Sasuke pulled out and kissed the blonde's full lips. They were both breathing hard as they tried to recover from the sex. Sasuke scooped up Naruto and carried him into their bedroom. He lay the panting blonde on the bed ad washed him off. After he cleaned up their little mess he crawled into bed to hold his lover.

Naruto curled up into Sasuke and the two lay there feeling the rapid beat of the other's heart. It was always the sound that lulled them both to sleep. If every day ended like this and they woke up every morning in each other's arms then maybe they would make it. Six years had taken a lot from them but now they would spend eternity giving each other everything they had.

Sasuke had believed that his life was over when he was sentenced to Juvenile detention. He thought his fate was sealed when he joined Orochimaru. He thought he was a goner when he killed to get Naruto back. Fate has a way of showing you that even killers find a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

~Owari~

END


End file.
